percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Riding the Waves
This page is still a work in progress. Feel free to edit it, if you wish. Riding the Waves ''is a fanfiction story written by jeychen5 on ''Fanfiction.net. ''It follows the story of Kaia Fischer and Hayden Kawaguchi upon coming to Camp Half-Blood. '' Plot Saint Catherine's School for the Gifted and Special In the first chapter, Kaia (usually called Kai) is busted by her teacher, Mrs. Tot, for passing notes in class. After a talking to, Kai goes to meet her friend, Hayden, before going to her room before the school's annual parent's night. Her twin sister Alana reminds her to take her ADHD medicine. That night, during the assembly, Hayden makes Kai leave with her to get away from Mrs. Tot go with her to a mysterious camp. When Kai questions her, Mrs. Tot appears, talking about her "patron" and revealing Hayden to be the daughter of Thetis. Hayden draws her axe, preparing for a fight. Mrs. Tot blows a whistle, summoning monsters beneath the ground. On the Run Kai and Hayden flee the school and Mrs. Tot's monsters. Once in the city, Mrs. Tot somehow catches up with them with one of her monsters called the ''Amphisbaenae. ''Hayden kills it, knocks Mrs. Tot out, and they run to Battery Park where the two run into five more ''Amphisbaenae. ''Hayden uses her powers of Hydrokinesis to kill one of them, and her ''Ono ''to kill another and make on flee. Kai kills the fourth one, but is hit with it's poisonous gas. The last one is then killed by Annabeth Chase, who takes Kai and Hayden to camp. Once there, the last ''Amphisbaena ''appears and Hayden and Annabeth prepare to kill it while Kai goes on to get help. At the end of the chapter, Kai is attacked by the ''Amphisbaena ''and passes out. At Camp Half-Blood Kai wakes up in the camp's infirmary, next to Will Solace. Annabeth gives Kai a tour around camp. During the tour, Kai picks out her sword and meets Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Afterwards, Annabeth takes Kai to see Chiron and Dionysus. They talk and it is hinted that Kai's godly parent sired her independently of Alana's conception, which is why Alana isn't a demigod. Kai is put into the Hermes cabin because she'd an Undetermined. After dinner and the campfire, she decides to "go with the flow" and accept her being at camp. During the week before capture the flag, Kai does her regular camp activities, making friends with Nico and the kids in the Hermes cabin. During capture the flag, she is confronted by two members of the red team. During the fight, Kai trips and falls into a stream, cutting her face. She manages to subdue one of them, but is hit in the side by the other guy before he runs away towards the flag. Kai runs after him only to find that the flag wasn't in the clearing. She was used as a decoy for the blue team to misdirect the red team. After the blue team won, Kai meets up with Hayden and discovers that the cuts on her face had faded. Claiming Kai is claimed by Poseidon during the campfire after capture the flag. While moving into the cabin she discovers that Hayden had a vision that Kai would be claimed by Poseidon and kept it from her. She is mad, and sends Hayden away. Kai remembers the story of how her own mom lost her mother in a hurricane years before Kai was born and has a dream about it that very night. The following day Kai is treated differently than before. She learns from Annabeth that the "Big Three" gods made an oath to not have kids. Kai sees Nico off, seeming to start to let go of her crush on his. She reconciles with Hayden before going to her classes with Percy. During sword technique class, she is paired up with Nyssa, who ends up besting her after a fight. Percy later tells Kai that he'd like to talk to her after class. Trivia * Annabeth appears in the first chapter as a quick cameo. Characters * Kaia Fischer * Hayden Kawaguchi * Alana Fischer * Annabeth Chase * Percy Jackson * Nico di Angelo * Will Solace * Chiron * Dionysus Monsters * Amphisbaenae